Hasta El Fin del Mundo
by Holly Rosslyn
Summary: Esta es la continuacion de mi SongFic "When You re Gone" Brennan recibe una terrible noticia acerca de Booth, pero ella no se resignara, y seguirá una pequeña corazonada.B&B por supesto R&R plz


Notas del autor: Bueno esto es la continuación de mi Songfic "When Youre Gone" y pues espero que les guste

_**Notas del autor**_: Bueno esto es la continuación de mi Songfic "**When Youre Gone**" y pues espero que les guste.

_**Responsabilidad:**_ Bueno como todo mundo ya lo sabe no me pertenecen ni los personajes de Bones( los cuales pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Barry Josephson, Kathy Reichs y a Fox) En cuanto a la Cancion "Hasta el Fin del Mundo" pues le pertenece a Jennifer Peña. Bueno aclarado todo esto ya nada les impide leer y espero que disfruten

_**Hasta El Fin Del Mundo**_

_Brennan y Parker se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión apenas ayer recibieron la carta en la que Booth les decía que volvía a casa. Ninguno de los dos había podido dormir, solo querían que el llegase pronto a casa con su familia. Estaban viendo la película de "Los Increíbles", Parker se la pasaba diciendo que su padre era como el Sr. Increíble, por que siempre quería proteger a todo mundo siempre aunque arriesgara su propia vida y eso Temperance lo sabia mas que nadie. Pero de pronto ese lindo momento fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. Temperance se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta miro sobre la mirilla y se percato que eran dos hombres uniformados._

-¿En que puedo Ayudarles caballeros?-_dijo amablemente_

-¿Usted es la Dra. Temperance Brennan-_dijo el hombre que estaba a la izquierda en un tono tanto inquietante._

-Si, soy yo.-_afirmo confusa-_¿Qué Pasa?

-Soy el Terrateniente Michael Hudson y el es el Teniente Peter Baryl, queremos hablar sobre el Agente Seeley Booth.

-¿Paso algo con el?-_dijo ahora si mas preocupada y nerviosa._

-Me temo que no son buenas noticias-_dijo el Terrateniente.-_ Al parecer el helicóptero en el que el viajaba fue victima de un bombardeo el helicóptero cayo a unos kilómetros de una de las bases, temo decirle que no hubo sobrevivientes.-_dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza._

-Pe..ro como fue eso-_dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._

-Como ya se le dijo un bombardeo.-_Respondió Hudson_

-¿Y, donde esta el cuerpo?-_dijo en shock_

_-_Temo decirle, que los cuerpos quedaron completamente calcinados, y no se puede distinguir absolutamente nada.

-Pero si es asi ¿Cómo saben que Booth esta muerto?

-Por los registros señorita, se lleva un control de los Helicópteros que entran y salen, y también el de los tripulantes y en los registros consta que el Agente Seeley Booth viajaba en ese Helicóptero.

**Tú no te imaginas-Lo que siento por ti**

**Como me haces falta-Cuando estas lejos de mí**

**Si tu me dejaras-No sabría que hacer ****  
****Cambiaria mi vida-Me podría enloquecer.**

_El terrateniente y el Teniente se habían retirado, hacia unos 5 minutos, Temperance se quedo en la puerta estaba en completo shock, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, es que simplemente no podía creer que Booth, su Booth estuviera muerto, peor aun no sabia como explicarle a ese niño que en ese momento la miraba de una manera muy desconcertada._

-Tempe, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?-_dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con sus pequeñas manitas._

-Parker, Cielo, lloro por que pasó algo muy malo-_dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y jugaba con sus rizos.-_ Cariño, tu sabes que hay veces en que las personas que amamos se marchan, y ya no volvemos a verlos verdad.

-Si, como mi abuela, Mi mami me dijo que mi abuela se había ido al cielo por que Dios la ocupaba, por que necesitaba más Ángeles, y también me dijo que mi abuela seria mi ángel siempre.-_dijo con una pequeña sonrisa_

-Bueno Parker, Veras Dios necesita mas Ángeles en el cielo, y por eso-_trataba de decir pero tenia un enorme nudo en la garganta que casi no se lo permitía_.-por eso Dios se llevo a Tu papi, para que te cuide desde arriba.

_-_No, no, dime que no es cierto mi papi va a volver pronto el lo escribió en su carta y el me lo prometió y el cumple con todas sus promesas. Tempe..-_decía el pequeño con un enorme sufrimiento que le rompía el corazón._

-Shh. Bebé escúchame, a tu papi le gustaría que fueras fuerte, por el. Y yo se que el te lo prometió pero muchas veces hay promesas que no podemos cumplir, por que algo malo pasa, algo malo como lo de tu padre.

-Pero es que yo quiero que este aquí conmigo y contigo, Dios ya tiene muchos Ángeles y yo necesito mas a mi papa aquí, no en el cielo. por favor dile que vuelva ,dile que vuelva aquí con nosotros. Díselo-_gritaba con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza._

-Parker yo no puedo hacer eso..Veras-Brennan_ no pudo terminar con esa frase por que Parker Corrió a la que era su habitación azotando la puerta._

**Pido a Dios que ese momento nunca llegue ****  
****Y que proteja nuestro amor ****  
****Como tu no existen dos**

_Brennan se quedo en la misma posición durante 10 minutos, luego decidió que lo mejor era llamar a Ángela en ese momento necesitaba de una amiga mas que nunca._

-Hola Brenn.-_contesto la artista desde el otro lado de la línea_

_-_Ange, crees que-_se le corto la voz_

_-_Brennan, Cariño ¿estas bien que pasa_?-pregunto muy preocupada_

-Ange, podrías venir a mi casa, en verdad te necesito aquí conmigo por favor-_decía en un tono audible mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de nuevo._

-En 30 minutos estoy ahí contigo._-Ángela nunca había escuchado a Brennan así y eso no le gustaba para nada sabia que algo malo realmente muy malo debió haberle pasado para que la gran Antropóloga Forense estuviera en ese estado._

_Brennan colgó el teléfono, y se sentó en el sillón estaba recordando los años anteriores vividos con Booth desde que lo conoció. Todos los momento felices y los tristes recordó cuando se encontraba con Hodgins sepultada, recordó que en ese momento solo quería ver a Booth a su Booth quería estar en sus brazos esos brazos que la hacían sentir segura. Recordando todo lo pasado solo consiguió llorar mas y ponerse peor no podía creer que el estuviera muerto. En eso Unos golpes en la puerta la regresaron de nuevo a la realidad._

-Brennan cariño, ¿Qué pasa?- _decía mientras la abrazaba, en el instante que la puerta se abrió noto que Temperance había llorado así que la abrazo para consolarla entraron a la casa y se sentaron el sillón de la sala. Hubo un largo rato de silencio hasta que Brennan se decidió a Hablar._

-Esta, mañana vinieron un terrateniente y un Teniente, a decirme que Booth-_las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo-_que Booth, tuvo un accidente y bueno pues el.. el murió

-Oh, Cariño, pero están seguros de que es Booth.

-Dicen que no se puede identificar el cuerpo, pero que según registros es el.

-Pues no se Brennan tu que piensas, como te sientes.-_dice mientras trataba de consolarla_

-Sabes Ángela, yo siento que el esta vivo, no se siento que el esta bien, pero mi cerebro me dice que esta muerto que es imposible que el se ha ido y que ya no va a volver.

-Cariño este es el momento en el que te digo que debes hacerle caso a tu corazón y no a tu cerebro.

-Lo se Ángela pero es que.. No puedo

-Temperance Brennan por que ni en los momentos mas difíciles dejas de ser la misma persona racional que oculta lo que siente, Escúchame cariño en estos momentos es mejor que escuches a tu corazón y no me importa como pero quiero que dejes tus pensamientos racionales me escuchaste.

-Si-

-Muy bien entonces dime que es lo que te dicta tu corazón-

-¡Que el esta vivo!-grito-_este grito hizo que Parker saliera de su habitación y se quedara en un pilar que se encontraba en la sala._

-Muy bien y…. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-_dijo mientras dirigía una mirada al pilar._

-Debo irme-_dijo muy decidida._

-¿Tu también vas a dejarme?-_dijo en susurro el pequeño mientras daba una mirada de decepción a Brennan._

_-_Claro que no, Parker, ven mira-_decía mientras le tendía una maño a Parker para que se acercara-_Mira yo voy a salir por unos días., ok mientras tu te quedaras con Ángela ok

-Pero y si no vuelves si te papa algo como a mi papi, yo no quiero perderte a ti también-_lloraba mientras se aferraba a ella_

-Parker, Cielo te prometo que….

-No, no quiero que me prometas nada, mi papa prometió que iba a volver y se murió, yo no quiero que tu te mueras-_decía muy enojado y frustrado a la vez-_

-Esta bien Parker no te lo voy a prometer pero, créeme voy a hacer todo lo posible para volver ok-_decía mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_-_Esta bien.-_la abrazo_

_Brennan preparo las cosas de Parker. Durante esos días Parker se quedaría en casa de Ángela, a su vez Brennan también preparaba sus cosas ya había rentado un helicóptero para que la llevara a punto cruz que se supone es donde había ocurrido el accidente. Pero primero tenia que tomar un vuelo que la llevara lo mas cerca posible de Irak, y ya después tomaría el helicóptero que increíblemente Cullen le había ayudado a conseguir. Ángela la llevo al Aeropuerto donde ya todo estaba listo._

_-_Cariño, te deseo mucha suerte y espero que regreses muy pronto esta bien-_le dio un abrazo._

-Tempe, vuelve pronto si..-_dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa reconfortante_

-Por ti siempre bebe-_decía mientras lo abrazaba y es que no quería separarse de el ningún segundo_.

_Brennan observo como Ángela y Parker se alejaban tomados de la mano, ella sabia que Parker estaría a salvo con Ángela que sin duda alguna era mas buena con los niños que ella, y bueno con Hodgins ayudando no había ni el mas mínimo problema._

_Ahora solo en su mente y en sus pensamientos estaba presente el, el amor de_

_Su vida, su Socio, Amigo, Compañero su Novio . Había hecho 2 días de viaje para llegar al angar donde se encontraba el Helicóptero y el piloto que la llevarían a la base militar de punto cruz._

**Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar **

**De ti nada me puede separar **

**Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti **

**Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré **

**Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré **

**Nada en mí es más importante **

**Que vivir junto a ti.**

-¿Dra. Temperance Brennan?-_Dijo un hombre alto, fornido, de test bonceada y ojos verdes._

-Si, supongo que usted es el piloto Charles Blair ¿Cierto?

-Si yo soy, puede llamarme Charly si lo desea.-_dijo mientras le tendía una mano._

-Oh, claro y usted puede llamarme Tempe si lo desea- _decía mientras tendía su mano también, lo cierto es que estar tanto tiempo con Booth la habían hecho ser un poco mas sociable._

-Bueno el director Cullen me ha explicado todo, así que quiere que la lleve al lugar del accidente ¿No es Así?-_decía mientras la guiaba al helicóptero._

-Si, por favor.

**Me da tanto miedo esta gran necesidad **

**De tenerte siempre y quererte más y más**

**Es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar **

**Lo loca que me pongo si demoras en llegar**

_Del Angar a punto Cruz, hicieron aproximadamente unos 45 minutos, todo el trayecto fue muy silencioso, Brennan estaba absorta en sus pensamientos a pesar del ruido escandaloso de las hélices al oponer resistencia contra el viento, ella solo quería llegar a ese lugar, donde presentía que el estaba. La voz de Charly la hizo regresar a la realidad. Le dijo que iban a aterrizar y que iba a ser un aterrizaje algo brusco así que le sugirió que se tomara de algo y se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad._

_Tal como lo había previsto Charly, fue un aterrizaje brusco, pero aterrizaron sin problemas así que todo estaba bien, caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a lo que era el lugar del accidente, durante el camino hablaron de cosas sin importancia hasta, que llegaron a ese lugar escalofriante. Alrededor de los escombros del helicóptero podían observarse las ramas y los troncos de los árboles calcinados debido a la explosión, la tierra y una gran parte de la maleza estaba ennegrecida. Temperance analizo por un largo rato toda aquella escena._

**Pido a Dios que no me dejes **

**Y por siempre que proteja nuestro amor **

**Como tú, no existen dos**

-¿Qué tan retirados estamos de la base Punto cruz?-

_-_Yo Diría que a unos 2 Km. hacia allá-_decía Charly mientras apuntaba con dirección al Norte._

- ¿Hay alguna otra población en los alrededores.?

-Creo, que hacia allá-_apuntaba al este-_hay un pequeño poblado, mas bien una aldea

-Que distancia hay-

-Que serán, unos 3 Km. Calculo ¿Por qué?

-Bueno si Booth sobrevivió, al accidente no creo que allá ido hacia la base militar, de otra manera lo hubieran reportado ¿no es así?-

-Buena observación, así que cree que la persona a quien busca se dirigió hacia la aldea.-_dijo escéptico_

_-_Podría ser.

-Y..¿Entonces?

-Pues yo me dirigiré hacia allá usted puede regresar a la base militar y luego yo lo encontraría allí.-_decía mientras tomaba alguna de sus cosas._

-No, de ninguna manera yo la acompañare hasta la aldea, esta bien-_dijo adelantándose_

_-_ah, pero si yo puedo ir sola. –_dijo irritante_

_-_No, de ninguna, manera si algo malo le pasa, Cullen me mata.

-Como asi, pero según yo el director Cullen me odia.-_dijo sorprendida_

-Pues creo que no la odia tanto como creía.-_dijo dándole una sonrisa_

_-_esta bien, vamos, pero yo voy adelante esta bien-_dijo sonriendo mientras se adelantaba._

_-_Mujeres.-_dijo sonriendo Charly_

**Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar **

**De ti nada me puede separar **

**Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti **

**Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré **

**Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré **

**Nada en mí es más importante **

**Que vivir junto a ti**

_Duraron aproximadamente 1 hora en llegar a esa aldea y es que el sentido de orientación de Charly no era muy bueno y para rematarle el Tono de voz que la antropóloga empleaba para regañarlo sutilmente no le gustaba. En fin llegaron a la aldea y se encontraron con ciertos problemas ya que los aldeanos no confiaban mucho en los extranjeros al final lograron convencerlos de que no querían hacerles ningún daño, Charly preguntó a uno de los aldeanos si sabían algo de algún hombre blanco que pudiese haber llegado herido._

_-_Si, hubo un accidente y creemos que pudo haber sobrevivientes.-_aclaraba Charly_

_-_Oh si, no se muy bien pero deben preguntarle a nuestro Jefe ,el puede darles mas información esa es su choza-_decía el hombre mientras apuntaba a una choza situada en la punta de la aldea. Temperance y Charly se dirigieron hacia allá, y entraron a la choza_

_El jefe les dijo que si, que había llegado un hombre blanco herido y que lo llevaron hacia la casa del curandero, al oír esto Brennan se emociono, y pidió ir hacia allá pero el jefe le dijo que tendría que esperar hasta el amanecer ya que se había hecho de noche y que el camino era muy traicionero por la noche, les ofreció que se quedaran en la aldea, ellos aceptaron, ya mañana Irian a ver al curandero y al hombre blanco que esperaban que fuera Booth._

**Cómo imaginarme esta vida sin tu amor **

**Si te necesito igual que al agua, oh **

**Me derrumbaría si me dejaras de amar **

**Me harías una herida mortal, mortal**

**Por eso mi amor**

_Brennan casi no pudo dormir deseaba que amaneciera pronto para ver al curandero, deseaba saber si aquel hombre era Booth. Al día siguiente a primera hora se dirigieron hacia la casa del curandero tal como lo había dicho el Jefe era un camino traicionero muy peligroso, había muchas rocas sueltas y raíces que sobresalían de la superficie de la tierra, tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar estaban frente a la puerta del curandero, a Brennan le temblaban las rodillas y sentía como su pulso se aceleraba rápidamente, el curandero les permitió pasar y señalo hacia el hombre que estaba recostado en la cama tenia unos cuantos golpes y moretones pero en definitiva era el, era Booth._

**Hasta el fin del mundo te iría a buscar **

**De ti nada me puede separar **

**Cruzaría los siete mares hasta llegar a ti **

**Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré **

**Donde sea que estés yo te encontraré **

**Nada en mí es más importante **

**Que vivir junto a ti**

-Booth-_dijo Brennan en un tono apenas audible pero que el pudo escuchar_

-Huesos._-dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama._

_Ambos corrieron y se abrazaron, Booth la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia el, cielos había extrañado tenerla así de cerca, también quería asegurarse que no era una alucinación. Ella solo lo observaba, veía esos ojos marrones que tanto había extrañado. Booth la Beso y ella le correspondió fue un beso apasionado lleno de amor y alegría pareciera que era el ultimo beso que le iba a dar en su vida en ese momento los demás salieron de la choza prefirieron dejarlos solos para que se dijeran todo lo que tenia que decirse. Cunado sintieron que sus pulmones se quemaban por la falta de oxigeno se separaron. _

-Booth estas…Bien-_decía con voz entrecortada_

_-_Si, huesos estoy bien, pero dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que estas bien, y que te llevare a casa, ok Parker esta esperando por nosotros.

-Legaste hasta aquí por mí

-Por ti Booth iría hasta el Fin del Mundo y sabes por que

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te Amo como nunca imagine amar a nadie en mi vida.

_Booth la volvió a tomar por la cintura y la volvió a besar mas apasionadamente, por fin el volvería a su casa con sus amigos, con s familia con su hijo y con su Amada Temperance Brennan_

_**Fin**_


End file.
